Through the Eyes of the Dragon
by Flower of Egypt
Summary: This is a Draco fic. I hd it posted under the name Black Magick, but now I am posting it over here. Please read and review. Only goes up to Chapter 11, because I am having problems with chapter 12!
1. Malfoy Manor

  
A/N Well, this is only my second fanfic, and I will probably work more on this than the other, as it should be better. Oh, and if you read this, please review it, I am trying hard to write well, and I have so many ideas for this one!! Even if I get bad reviews (which I hope I get none) I will continue writing!! Someone will like this story, I do so far. And just so you know, I will try to make it really long, so if you have any ideas about what should happen, email me at aryanwolfe@yahoo.com. Thanx  
  
"Stupid, Stupid Potter," Draco Malfoy said to himself, as he walked down the long staircase, which lead from him room to his fathers drawing room. Draco was, of course, talking about Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.   
  
Harry and Draco had been enemies since their second meeting, on the Hogwarts Express. "What a long time ago that was," Draco said to himself. Both Harry and Draco were approaching their last year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and both still did not like each other.  
  
Draco sauntered into his father's office, and an odd site greeted him. Lucius Malfoy (Draco's father) and Severus Snape (head of Slytherin House and potions teacher at Hogwarts) were conversing in serious tones. They abruptly broke off when they saw Draco.  
  
"Hello Father, Professor Snape," he greeted them. The reason this was weird, was that he knew for a fact that Snape was spying on Voldemort and his Death Eaters for Dumbledore, and he assumed his father knew. Not that he cared if his father knew or not, as he hated his father. No one liked him for that matter, except maybe Voldemort, and that was just because Lucius was his most powerful Death Eater.  
  
"Draco, Severus came here to talk to me about you," Lucius said, and Malfoy mentally gasped. Draco was in Slytherin, and Snape was rather fond of him. Or at least he thought he was. "He told me that you are doing very well in all subjects, though not overly wonderful in Transfiguration, and wanted to know if you would...er... consider being Head Boy?"   
  
This news thoroughly shocked Draco. "Head Boy? Me?"   
  
"Yes Draco, surprising, but true," Snape said, with a note of pride in his voice.  
  
'Well, he should be happy, Slytherin hasn't had one of its students Head Boy or Girl in over one-hundred years.' Draco thought to himself, but what was really odd, was the fact that he was not a top student, not even close, really. And the fact that Dumbledore (headmaster of Hogwarts) never asked, he just assigned. 'Something weird is defiantly going on.'  
  
Out loud, he said, "Professor Snape, who will be chosen if I do not take it?"   
  
Snape had an ugly look on his face now, "Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh... Uh... Well.... Professor, I do not really want to take the position," he said, but hurried on at the looks of disgust on both of their faces, "But I will take, so Harry Potter doesn't become Head Boy." At this statement, both Snape and Lucius smiled.  
  
"Well then, Lucius, I must be going, Hogwarts business." He started to Apparate, but Draco stopped.  
  
"Professor, wait," Snape paused, "Who will be Head Girl?"  
  
Snape looked disgusted. "Hermione Granger." He said, then apparated.  
  
"Well, Draco, you should be pleased, now leave, I need to do some business," and with that he turned around, ignoring him.  
  
So, Draco left, and went off to find his mother.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer I only own the plot, and the details about the setting, which came from MY imagination, J.K. Rowling owns everything and everyone else  
  



	2. Draco on a Misson

Draco found his mother in the kitchen, talking to Jaclyn, his Veela aunt. Draco did not like her much, she was a big bitch and very obnoxious (even worse than Draco himself!). Not all Vela's were that way though, he thought, because Narcissa, Draco's mother, is part Veela.  
  
"Hello Draco, my do you look wonderfully handsome today," Jaclyn said. 'Oh shut up,' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Hello Aunt Jaclyn, what are you doing here?" he said, very coldly. She pretended not to notice.  
  
"Just dropped by for a visit before the wedding," she said, looking at him. Draco sighed. Jaclyn was getting married to Angus McNair, a Death Eater, and Jaclyn wanted Draco to go, but he would rather spend the summer at Potter's House than go.  
  
"Yes, well, I hope your wedding goes well," Draco sneered, "I am so sorry I won't be able to attend, but, you see, school," he told her with fake sympathy. Once again, she pretended she didn't notice it. Her total lack of caring that he didn't care annoyed him. He decided to make a quick exit.  
  
"Oh, well that's just to bad, Angus and I were hoping you would attend." She said flatly, once again, like she didn't care.  
  
"Yes, too bad, mum, will you come up and see me in my room, later," he said pointedly at Narcissa. She nodded and smiled. Draco went back upstairs.  
  
  
Once he got to his room, he sat on the big bed, and went back to thinking about what he was thinking this morning, before he saw Snape and his father. He was very annoyed with Harry. Harry had sent an owl fto him, that morning, telling him he had a letter to his father Lucius.   
  
That would not have been a problem, except for the fact that Potter opened it and it was jinxed, so that if anyone except for Lucius Malfoy got it, they would be doomed to present the letter to either Lucius or Draco. And, both knew very well that Lucius would kill Harry, so, he sent an owl to Draco, asking him to help.  
  
Draco would not have minded at all if Harry got killed by his father, but Albus Dumbledore, knowing that Draco was not a supporter of Voldemort, and never would be, had entrusted Draco to help Harry if the need arises, and, to spy on his father.  
  
It was a very risky thing to do, but Lucius Malfoy had no clue of his sons spying. Draco helped with the spying part happily, mainly because he hated his father and Voldemort, but the whole protecting Harry thing, he did not enjoy at all. But, Dumbledore trusted him with this job, and, as he was the only one who could do it, he decided to set off that evening, after he talked to his mother.  
  
Narcissa was not a supporter of Voldemort, in fact, she did not even love Lucius, but rather, she got married to him, because he made her. Lucius wanted the most beautiful women to have children with, and, as Narcissa was the most beautiful girl at the time he decided he would marry, he decided he would have her.   
  
Neither Draco nor Narcissa knew what he did to get her, for he had modified Narcissa's memory. So all she could remember was the wedding. But, both mother and son hated him.  
  
Draco got off his bed, and opened his wardrobe. He found himself looking at his reflection. He regarded himself carefully. Most girls thought he was handsome, but did not like him, because he was in Slytherin, and not exactly the nicest guy in the world, plus, with his silvery blonde hair and cold gray eyes, he looked rather evil. "I don't look evil..." he said to no one in particular.   
  
He heard his mother come in, and he looked over at the door. "Mum," he said, "I have to go tonight, to see Harry Potter, he got himself in trouble, again."   
  
Narcissa smiled at her son. "You will be careful, won't you?" he nodded. "What should I tell your father?"  
  
'Uh oh,' Draco thought to himself. "I... er... haven't thought of an excuse yet, mum."  
  
Narcissa sighed. "Okay, well, I shall think of one to tell him. He won't notice you are gone until tonight, that gives me plenty of time to think of one." She kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful Draco dear, I will send Nubis up her with some food for your journey. She apparated. A minute later, Nubis, the Draco family servant, who happened to be a ghost, appeared, with a large bag of food.   
  
"Thank you Nubis," Draco said, and he disappeared.  
  
Sighing, Draco went to his open wardrobe and pulled out his favorite traveling clothes. A pair of jeans, and a silk shirt, both black, as all his clothes were. Then he grabbed a few other outfits, including a pair of wizard robes, and stuffed them into his bag, which had a charm on it to hold tons of stuff in a little space. He closed his wardrobe, put on his shoes, and stuffed the bag of food into the traveling bag.  
  
Then, he pulled out his map of the house (much like Harry's Marauder's map) and saw that his father was in his drawing room. "Good," Draco said aloud, "That will make it much easier to get out." He set the map on his bed, and quickly changed into his traveling clothes, and opened the trap door under a loose floorboard, threw his bag into the hole, and jumped in after.  
  
Disclaimer I only own Nubis, and what I said in the previous chapter. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.   



	3. Journey to Diagon Alley

Draco landed on his feet, and pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he muttered to it, and it lighted up. Draco was in the tunnels under his house. He grabbed his bag, and started walking. After about ten minutes, he came up to a sphere, which was black, yet had a light shining through dimly from somewhere inside. "Nox," he said to his wand, and its light went out. He picked up the black sphere, "Arudava Shalandra Vaw," he said, and the black sphere lit up, and floated about two feet above his head. Draco grinned.  
  
His father had told him about the magical lights in the tunnels, and showed him how to work them, in case of emergency. Well, this isn't an emergency, but it works well all the same. He was very proud, actually, of these lights, for one of his ancestors had made them, and they only turned on for someone with Malfoy blood.  
  
Draco started walking, and the light sphere followed him, lighting the passageway. About an hour later, he came to a trapdoor that was in the ceiling. "Levonter," he said, and a silvery ladder appeared, once again, another magical device that only worked if you had Malfoy blood.  
  
Draco climbed up it, and pushed open the trap door. He was about two feet outside of the gate that lead into Malfoy Manor. He was out. But now, the hardest part had yet to come. He had to get passed Malfoy Village. (A/N I know, tacky name) Malfoy Village was an all wizarding village, which was names after the Malfoys. Not many people know about Malfoy Village though, as most respectable wizards stayed away from it.  
  
Every person in Malfoy Village knew Lucius and his family, so if any of them saw him, he would be dead. They would go strait to Lucius. So, Draco preformed a charm, one his father taught him, which would make him invisible.   
  
Walking through the village, he was surprised to see some new shops. There was Hilda the Hag's Haunted Hex's, and a new business that he had never heard of before, T.R.I.V.A. Puzzling over the name of the business, Draco came to a brick wall, and after a small pause, went right through it. He was now in a town called Chipping Sodbury.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
After about three hours on a train, he found himself in London. He walked for another hour or so, and found the entrance to Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron. And there was Harry.  
  
By this time it was getting light, and Draco could see that Harry was very upset looking. Harry, very annoyed, noticed Draco was quite unruffled, and it angered him. "How can you be so calm about all this?" He whispered harshly to Draco.   
  
Draco grinned. "It's not that hard, Potter, I am just used to stuff like this happening, now that Dumbledore trusts me with all this spying and stuff," he said, importantly.  
  
"Will you cut it off? You are starting to sound like Percy." Harry snapped. Draco choked. "What cat got your tongue?" Harry said waspishly.  
  
"I do not sound like Percy Weasly thank you." Draco spluttered. "I think I will take that as an insult," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, please do, now," he said, before Draco could say anything else, "Lets get down to business."   
  
Draco sighed. "What is this letter you have, and how did you come across it?"  
  
"Well," Harry started, "I intercepted an owl to your father, you see, because I am staying here until school starts up again. Anyways, I was behind the counter, helping Tom out, because it was really busy in here one night, and this person came up to me, it had a hooded cloak on, so I could not see its face, but anyways, it gave me the letter, and asked me to owl it to Lucius Malfoy. Before I could say another word, it apparated.   
  
"Well, being the curious person I am, I decided to take a peek, since I figured it had something to do with Voldemort, and when I opened it, it cursed me, and so...."  
  
"You decided to owl me as I was the only one you could give it to, and you figured I could break the curse." Draco finished for him. Harry nodded. "Well, give it here Potter." Harry handed it to him, and he opened it.   
  
  
Lucius,  
At this very moment, Wormtail and me are in a meeting with our fellow Death Eaters. You were not told to come, because some fear that you are spying on us. I know right now you are probably thinking how absurd that thought is and how you would never think of it, but that is what is thought my some. I do not think you are though, so I will fill you in.   
  
The plan is going to be put into action on the night of the Yule Ball. The Potter boy is sure to go, obviously with that wretched muggle born girl (What is her name? Hirmone or something like that?) Well, whatever her name is. Anyways, I will be there, and I will stun them, then Apparate with them to my castle. Nott, Wormtail, Crabbe, Goyle and Voldemort will be there. He intends to kill Harry and the girl once and for all. I will see you soon.   
  
Love Always,  
Your Black Widow  
  
P.S. If anyone other than the owl delivers this to you, kill them.  
  
  
  
Draco stared at the letter. "What does it say Malfoy, it wouldn't let me read it!" Harry said.  
  
"Basically Potter, it says we have a problem."  
  
  
Disclaimer I own only the plot and the Black Widow, and whatever I said in the disclaimer's on the last two chapters. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Meeting Harry

A/N It should start getting REALLY interesting by now!!! I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this on here, but I have been really busy lately. Okay, Anyone who reads this, please R/R because I LOVE reviews. And I only have two =(....  
  
  
  
Harry stared at him. "Problem?" Draco nodded. "Well, what is it then?"  
  
"Well, basically, the Death Eaters are mad at my father, because of my spying, and so he did not get summoned to a special Death Eater meeting, and so this woman, who signed the letter 'Black Widow' seems to love my father, and decided to inform him about everything." Draco read it out loud to Harry.   
  
"So, what are we going to do?"   
  
"I don't know yet," Draco snapped at him.  
  
"I've got it!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Hermione ALWAYS had good ideas, she is smart, and won't over do it." Harry told Draco excitedly.  
  
Draco wasn't impressed. "Hermione is a mud...."  
  
Harry punched him.   
  
"Hey, all I meant to say was that she has never dealed with anything like this before."  
  
"And you have?" He asked Draco angrily.  
  
"No...."  
  
"So ?????. It's settled then, I will owl Hermione and have her meet us somewhere."  
  
"Fine, owl me the answer then. Now if you will excuse me Potter, I have to go get a room...." Draco said as an owl landed on his shoulder. He pulled off the note.  
  
Draco,  
  
You need to come home right now. Your father is very suspicious, he isn't acting like himself. Slyth has Floo Powder in a sack on his other foot. Hurry home.  
  
Love,  
Mother  
  
P.S. If Harry is there, tell him I say hello.  
  
  
Draco folded the note, and sighed. "I take that back Potter, I won't be staying tonight. Owl Hermione, and set a date. I will be going home, mum says that my father is getting suspicious. Oh, and she says hello."  
  
"Bye Malfoy." Harry said to him, and walked off, most likely going to his room.  
  
The owl flew off, and Draco sighed. He started to the fireplace, when another owl landed on his shoulder. It was his own eagle owl. "Hey Sal," he said to her, as she nibbled his ear. After she was done showing her affection, she held out her foot importantly. He pulled off the note. This one was from Hermione.  
  
Draco,  
  
I really need to speak with you and Harry. I have owled him, too. Please owl me so we can set up a meeting. Perhaps in Diagon Alley next week to shop for school supplies.   
  
  
Hermione  
  
  
'That is very very odd,' Draco thought to himself. 'Hermione hates me, and she NEVER uses my first name, odd...'   
  
"Hey, Sal, I need a favor, could you send this to father?" She ruffled importantly, and held out her leg. Draco pulled the letter to his father from his pocket, and wrapped it around her leg. "Thanks Sal," he said to her, and she flew off into the night.   
  
Draco took the pouch from Slyth's leg, and pulled out a bit of sparkling dust. He turned to the fireplace, and threw the Floo Powder in. It turned green. He stepped into the fire. "Malfoy Manor," he said. And with a pop, he was gone.  
  
  
Disclaimer I own only the plot, and the two owls. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N So how did you like it???? Please review and tell me!! THANKYOU  



	5. The Poison in the.......

Draco almost fell face first out of the fireplace, and would have if his mother hadn't been standing there. "Draco, it is a good thing you came home, your father is in the drawing room. He is having hallucinations, or something. I have already called the Mediwizard, but he has yet to Apparate." Upon saying those words, both Draco on his mother heard a pop.  
  
  
"I am sorry it took so long Narcissa, I got stopped mid apparation by an urgent werewolf bite. I had to see that first, because Werewolf bites need to be treated immediately." The little brown haired mediwizard walked off towards the direction of the Drawing Room.  
  
Draco looked at his mother, and started off to the Drawing room, with his mother not a step behind. The reached the door of the drawing room, and opened it to find Lucius Malfoy laying on his couch, and the mediwizard bent over examining him. "Yes. Hmm. Very bad indeed. Looks like a Hallucinate spell maybe. Yes, that must be it. But wait. No. This is bad. No spell. Hmmm."   
  
After a few more minutes of the mediwizard mumbling to himself, he stood up. "Narcissa, Draco, I am afraid Lucius Malfoy was poisoned." Both Draco and Narcissa gasped. "I do not think I will be able to counter it though, it is a fast acting potion, which has a remedy that is almost impossible to make." Draco felt as if he would faint. Ad would have, but Draco never fainted.  
  
It isn't like he loved his father, he didn't, because he treated him like crap, and he made his mum do awful things and to top it all off, was a Death Eater. But still, it was his father, and he never wished for him to just...croak.  
  
"Now, now," the mediwizard said quickly, "Do not get totally upset, I know just one person who could make this for you, er, that is if he wanted to."  
  
"Snape, Professor Snape would do it."  
  
"Yes Draco, Severus Snape would do it, I think. I mean, I know he can, but, he isn't exactly one to... well...you know..." The mediwizard said to both Draco and Narcissa.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape favors me, surprisingly, and I am sure he will do it, most likely not for my father, but for his favorite student I think he would." Draco explained.  
  
The mediwizard nodded, and walked over to the fireplace. He pulled out a bag of green sparkling Faloo powder (a/n same as floo powder, but summons someone, instead of taking you somewhere) threw it into the fireplace, and called "Severus Snape."  
  
Almost instantly, Snape's head appeared in the fireplace. "What," he snapped, and then realized who was in front of him. "Hello Narcissa, Draco... I hadn't realized you called me."   
  
"We didn't Severus, the mediwizard did," Narcissa told him, and Snape looked behind Narcissa to see the form of the mediwizard stooped over Lucius.   
  
"Professor, we were wondering if you could help us. My father was poisoned." Snape had an ugly look on his face, "I know you do not like my father, for that matter, neither do I, but please, try to help."   
  
Snape looked at Draco, and sighed. "Of course I will help. Get the mediwizard for me."  
  
Narcissa went to the mediwizard, and he came over. "Oh, hello Severus." The mediwizard said rather coldly to Snape.  
  
"Hello Nott, didn't expect tot see you here. What is the poison, and what do I need to do?" Snape said icily. Draco almost laughed when he realized why they were talking to each other so spitefully. Nott is a Death Eater, the one who used to work with Snape, and the one who got punished when Snape left.  
  
Narcissa and Draco left the two wizards, and walked over to Lucius. He was pale, and his eyes were closed, and flittering against his eyelids. "No, no, not him, take anything but him, he is my heir." Narcissa and Draco both jumped back.  
  
"What is he talking about," Draco asked his mother. "Aren't I the heir, and doesn't he hate me?"  
  
Narcissa just shrugged. They stood looking at Lucius for a couple of minutes, and then turned around, to find that Snape had Apparated, and was waiting for them.  
  
"Narcissa, he has been poisoned with Varuti Lati. We think it must have been put in his bottle of muggle vodka," Snape told them, pointing at an empty vodka bottle next to the couch. "I can make the counter potion, but it will take time, and, depending on how long ago he had the poison, and how much he had, it might be too late. But I will make it as fast as I can, and we will find out. But I warn you, sometimes, they may be so far gone, that, even though they won't die, they will become insane..." He turned around and opened his potions bag, putting its contents on the desk.  
  
Nott the mediwizard came up to Narcissa and Draco. "I advise you to go rest, the potion takes a long while to make, and it will be rather unpleasant to be in here once the smell kicks in."  
  
"Oh, we shall go Nott, but, if you do anything to harm Severus, I will kill you. I know you hate him, but do not harm him, or you will regret it." Narcissa told him, and he stepped back, swallowing nervously.  
  
"You know I wouldn't harm Snape...." Nott started to say, but Draco cut him off.  
  
"Know that we have spies of all sorts in this house, and if anything happens to him, we will know who did it. I do not think Dumbledore would be very happy if his Potions teacher got murdered now, would he?" Draco said to him. Nott flinched visibly.  
  
It was well known to everyone that the only wizard Voldemort and his supporters were afraid of, was Dumbledore. It was also well known that Narcissa Malfoy loved Severus Snape, and would have married him if it wasn't for Lucius. Nott knew better than to not take these threats seriously.  
  
Draco and Narcissa walked out of the room.  
  
  
Disclaimer I own only the plot and the Faloo Powder and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.   



	6. Death of a Malfoy

"Mum, who could have poisoned father? No one has been here, no one can Apparate on the grounds unless they have Malfoy blood, or has the dark mark. And one can only come through the fireplace if invited." Draco said, once they were out of earshot of Nott and Snape.  
  
"Yes, I know. It must have been poisoned by the person who gave it to him, or it was given to him by a Death Eater." She said thoughtfully. "Now, tell me what was wrong with Harry this time?"   
  
At that instant, his owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder. "Hey Sal, have the letter?" Sal held out her leg. Draco untied the note he had put on her leg, and was about to reopen it when she nipped him in the ear. "Ow, what was that for?" he turned to look at her. She had her other foot held out, and on it was a different note.   
  
He untied the one he had resent, and handed it to his mother, and untied the second one. It was from Harry.  
  
Malfoy,  
  
Did you get Hermione's letter? She said she sent it to you too. Since we need to speak with her, then I suggest taking the time she suggested, and the place. So I will see you next week in Diagon Alley. Lets meet in my room. Number 9.  
  
Harry Potter   
  
He looked up, and saw that his mother was still reading. When she finished, she sighed. "What are you going to do Draco? This is getting way out of hand. Now we know who poisoned your father, it was a Death Eater."  
  
"That is what I suspected mum. I will be going to Diagon Alley next week to get my school supplies and meet Hermione and Harry." Draco looked up at her. "Mum, if anything happens to father, are you going to marry...."  
  
"Severus? Well, I do not know if he even loves me like he used to. But, oh, I do not know. Now do not get me wrong, I hate your father, but I am still married to him, and this spell he put on me does not allow me to go against his will. Now, maybe if he gets put in St. Mungo's, he might not be able to control me anymore and I could divorce him. So, we shall see."  
  
"Mum, let us go back to the Drawing Room. I do not want to leave Nott with Snape for too long."   
  
They both turned and started back to the drawing room.   
  
When Nott said the smell was disgusting, he wasn't kidding. It smelled of skunk and sulfur. Snape seemed to read his mind. "It smells because sulfur is the main ingredient Draco. Narcissa, the potion will be ready as soon as I add boomslang skin." Snape dropped in the pre-skinned boomslang skin, and watched the violent purple potion turn acid green.  
  
Snape poured the potion into a crystal glass, and went over to Lucius. Looking like he would rather be doing anything else, he poured it into Lucius' open mouth. Narcissa and Draco stared. Lucius' eyes opened and he sat up abruptly. He looked at Narcissa, and then at Draco, and then at Snape. He screamed, and the mirror over the couch shattered. He grabbed his wand from his pocket, and pointed it at himself.  
  
"Lucius do not do this!" Narcissa shrieked at him.   
  
He looked at her. "Narcissa, I know you hate me, everyone in this room does. But you know what, I hate myself more than you all hate me. Voldemort does not trust me, and if I do not kill myself, he will kill you Narcissa, and you Draco. I am going to do it. I am going to end my suffering." He closed his eyes.   
  
"Narcissa, I no longer control you. Tell him the truth, tell him as soon as possible." Narcissa shuddered, and Draco could tell the spell was off her. Snape stood in the shadows, his back rigid. "Avada Kadavra!" Lucius said, his wand still pointing to himself. He was dead.  
  
  
Disclaimer I only own the plot, everything you recognize from the Harry Potter books is owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N I know, this is a bit fast paced. Sorry about that. But anyways, tell me how you like it. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I will write more as soon as possible, but I have a report I need to do!!! R/R PLEASE!!!!  



	7. The Secret that Changes Everything

  
Draco was stunned. He could not believe his father would kill himself. 'To save them, not like him at all,' Draco thought to himself. He looked at his mother.  
  
Narcissa was standing still, showing almost no reaction, except for a sad expression reflecting in her eyes. She turned to Snape questioningly, and he nodded a very small nod. Narcissa then turned to Nott.   
  
"Go to the ministry, take his body with you. Give a full report. Now leave me here to grieve, alone with friends and family." Nott nodded, and conjured a stretcher from his wand, lifting Lucius Malfoy onto it.  
  
"Yes, well, goodbye Narcissa, Severus, Draco, I will, er, report everything." Nott hastily walked out the door.  
  
"Katonah," Narcissa said to another servant of the family, this one a banshee. "Make sure Nott gets out of the house. Make sure he does not linger." Katonah nodded and glided out. Snape came over and stood next to Narcissa.  
  
"Mum, what did father mean when he said 'Tell him everything?' " Draco asked his mother when she finally looked at him.  
  
"Well, this might come as a bit of a shock, and well, you see, if you do the math, from when your father and I got married, about 17 years and two months ago, and... Er... from the time you were conceived, you would notice how I was seven months pregnant when we got married, and..."  
  
"Mum, if this secret is the fact that you slept with him before you got married, well then that's no big deal..." he stopped talking when he saw the look on his mothers face.  
  
"Well, Draco, that isn't exactly it. You were 'conceived' before your father and I were married, but, well, Lucius Malfoy is NOT your father." Draco stared at her, trying to find out if she was joking. She wasn't, and Draco could tell.  
  
"Well mum, if Lucius wasn't my father, then who is?" Draco looked over his mother's shoulder. Snape looked very uncomfortable. The realization hit him like a bucket of ice water. "Prof...Professor Snape is my father?!?" Narcissa nodded. "But that cannot be possible! I look exactly like Lucius did!"  
  
Narcissa looked as though she expected this. "Yes, I know, your father knew about this, and he went to Voldemort. He decided he could not let the magical world think that his 'son' was fathered by another. He exchanged something; I never knew what, in exchange for you to be born looking like him. Well, Voldemort preformed some very complicated dark magic, and, well, you look like him."  
  
Draco thought to himself for a moment. "Yes, but mum, how could I be able to turn on all the secret lamps, in the dungeons, and work all the magical objects, the ones that only operate with Malfoy blood, if I wasn't a Malfoy?"  
  
Narcissa looked upset. "Well that is the other part of all this I must tell you, Lucius was my cousin."  
  
Draco gasped. "You have got to be kidding!" he said, more to say something, than mean anything. He knew his mother wouldn't lie about something like this. But Snape, his father? It just did not seem... normal. It isn't like he had loved his father or anything, but he had always been... father.  
  
Snape spoke up. "Draco, uh... well, I am sure this came as a shock. For that matter, it came as a shock to me as well, because your father had put a spell on me, so I would forget, but I was always attached to you, for some reason I could never understand, though now I understand. And, I just wanted you to know, I will act as your father, hopefully better than Lucius did, and you can always talk to me, you know, and well, I do not expect you to...love me... or anything." Snape looked very uncomfortable at showing such great display of emotion. Narcissa smiled a small smile. Draco was still shocked.  
  
"Well, mum, uh, Professor Snape, I mean father, or, whatever," Draco stammered, "I am going to go to my room, I need to send an owl to someone from school." Draco started to walk away, but he stopped. Then he smiled. "Mum, are you going to marry Professor Snape?" Narcissa and Snape both looked shocked. They had not expected that at all. He grinned, and sauntered out of the room.  
  
  
His grin left his face when he saw someone familiar standing outside of the room. It was someone he had seen many times, and never expected to see at his home. But he did not look the same. Because this person's flaming red hair, and freckled face were misty and see-through. He was also floating two feet off the ground.   
  
He was a ghost. And to be a ghost, he had to be...   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************8  
  
"Weasly, you're dead?" Malfoy said, shocked.  
  
"No you idiot, I am alive and kicking." Ron frowned at him. "Of course I am dead. Though why I am here, I do not know."  
  
"What, I thought only unhappy people could become ghosts though, like Moaning Myrtle...." Draco spluttered.  
  
  
"Yes, well I thought so too." Ron said dryly.  



	8. RON!?!?!

Draco stared at him. "How... What... How?" He stammered.  
  
Ron smiled wryly. "How about we go to somewhere we can talk privately, perhaps your room." Draco smirked. "What do you find funny about this situation Malfoy?" Ron snapped.  
  
  
"Sorry, it is just that I had always hoped a girl would say that to me. Instead, I get a guy, and to top it all off, a dead one. Just my luck," he muttered to himself. Ron frowned. "Never mind Weasley, follow me, my room is up this way.  
  
Draco led the ghost of Ronald Weasley up three flights of stairs to his room. He opened the door, and waved Ron in. Draco sat on the bed, while Ron floated near the window, looking out over the vast back yard.   
  
  
"Well, as it seems you have no clue, I might as well tell you I was killed by You-Know-Who, I guess it was yesterday, I am surprised you haven't heard." Draco stared at him, and Ron continued. "I guess You-Know-Who thought we knew too much, or something. But anyways, he came in, himself, and told my father something in Latin. My father went all white, and You-Know-Who used the Avada Kadavra curse on him. He turned to my mum and did the same to her. He got Fred, but not George, because he was out with his girl friend, and myself. Ginny is okay though, she was at Hermione's."  
  
Draco actually felt bad for him. "Well, that makes no sense though, why did you come back? You shouldn't have. Does Harry know?" Draco surprised himself by asking about Harry. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn about Harry. Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Well, actually, I don't think he knows. They are trying to keep it under cover I guess." Ron sighed. "I wish I knew why I came back." He frowned darkly. "Why I came back here."  
  
Draco shrugged, and the ghost of Ron sighed once more. "Well, Ron, if it makes you feel any better, I have a crisis of my own going on." Ron looked up, interested. "Lucius, my father, died."   
  
"I'm sorry" Ron said, not looking sorry at all. Draco didn't care.  
  
"Well, it doesn't bug me any. Oh, and get this, to top it all off, he wasn't my real father." Ron looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well, if he wasn't, then who is?"  
  
Draco grinned. "Guess."  
  
"Okay, uh, You-Know-Who?" Draco frowned and shook his head.  
  
"It hurts me to think anyone would think I am that evil," Draco sniffed. "I might as well tell you, before you insult me any more." He paused. "Snape."  
  
The ghost of Ron stared at him, then started to laugh. "You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"Nope, I am serious. As a matter of fact, my mum and him are downstairs right now, planning on getting married, most likely." Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"Draco Snape?" And he started laughing again. Draco did not think it was funny. But Ron had a point, it did sound really crappy.   
  
"Maybe.... You...Should.... Change...Your...Name..." Ron suggested through laughs.  
  
Draco looked at him seriously. "Maybe I should. Any suggestions?"  
  
Ron looked at him strangely. "You're serious aren't you?" Draco nodded. "Well, what about.... Brian? Nah, never mind, sounds dumb.... Josh, Nope, never mind ex-nay that one... Uh... Why don't you just keep Malfoy?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Maybe I will." He thought a moment. "Come on, why don't you come downstairs with me and find out if they have set the wedding date yet. I will also need to tell Snape about your, er... misfortune." Draco started out the door.  
  
"Oh god, wait." Draco stopped. "How are you going to break it to Harry? I was his best friend." Draco turned around and stared at him.  
  
"Me, break it to him? How come you can't?" Draco asked him.  
  
"Well, I cannot, you see, because I just realized why I am here."  
  
"Well, why?" Draco asked him curiously.  
  
Ron puffed up importantly. "I am to tell you, 'third down, fifth over, four taps.'"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Ron shrugged. "Okay, I can't think of anything that will help me with."  
  
"Well, I was to tell you to remember it, because it will come in handy in a time of great need." Ron frowned. "Tell Harry I will miss him. And tell him he better take care of my sister, since she has almost no family left. I have got to go. It is time."  
  
Draco noticed that Ron was getting even mistier and more see through than before. "Bye Weasley."  
  
  
And he was gone.  
  
  
A/N I am so sorry that I killed Ron!!!! But I needed something to be different!! Please, no flames just cause he died, it is just part of the story!!!! (To all the Ron lovers, don't worry; he may make some more ghostly appearances!)  



	9. The Hair Cut

"Holy CRAP!" Draco exclaimed, as he pulled open the door of his mother's room. He had been looking everywhere for his mother and Snape since Ron had left, and he decided to look here. What he found did not appeal to him at all. Snape was sitting on the large canopy bed, and his mother was on TOP of him.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, and opened them a moment later, to find a very embarrassed Snape sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap, and his mother was looking out the window, blushing.  
  
"Let me guess," Draco said, trying hard not to laugh at seeing his mother snogging with Professor Snape, "Making up for lost years?" Snape reddened, and Narcissa smiled a small smile. "So, Professor, Mum, when is the wedding?" Narcissa looked at her son, frowning. "What?" he asked her innocently.  
  
Snape and Narcissa both sighed. "Er... Narcissa?" she looked at him, "I could use a shower, can I use the one down the hall?"  
  
Narcissa smirked. "Only if you let me cut your hair."   
  
"Narcissa," Snape whined, "I like my hair." Draco and his mother both burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"Well, have you looked in a mirror lately Severus?" He frowned darkly.   
  
"Oh, come on Professor, do it, for your son..." Draco said to him.  
  
Snape looked at him oddly. "Fine, for you." He started to walk out the door. "Oh, Narcissa," Snape said, eyeing Draco evilly. Draco shook his head furiously behind his mother's back. "Did you know that Draco is Head Boy?" He left the room, and Narcissa turned on him.  
  
"You are Head Boy?" Narcissa shrieked happily. "Oh darling, I cannot believe it! Did you know Severus was Head Boy during our last year of Hogwarts?" Narcissa went on an on, about how happy she was to finally have someone in the family a Head Boy. And how she was so happy that he was taking after his real father, and not Lucius.  
  
At that point Draco spoke up. "You do know mum, that Professor Snape was a Death Eater." Narcissa looked at him coolly.   
  
"Was, keyword Draco, was." Draco grinned. "Why don't you call him 'father' Draco?" he grimaced. "Just kidding. I know, you will probably never be able to call him father, but how about Severus?" she started to walk out of the room. "By the way, the wedding is set for December 23rd."  
  
Narcissa left Draco standing in her room. He sighed, and followed her out.   
  
  
Walking up the hallway, he stopped to glance at pictures of the people in his family. His Aunt Konini, a very pretty Veela, who in this picture was particularly ugly, being in monster form. A few pictures down, was a picture of a man, who his father had always claimed to be Salazar Slytherin. Of course, it was common knowledge, though, to the Malfoy's, that it was not, and for that matter, the Malfoy's were not even related to him.  
  
Down the hall, a bit farther, was a tapestry, which Draco knew lead to a secret chamber of some sort, which his father had never let anyone in. Including himself. Draco grinned. Now that Lucius Malfoy was dead and gone, he could not stop him from entering the secret chamber.  
  
He walked up to it, and started to pull the tapestry from the wall, when his mother called him. "Draco! Come on, I am going to cut Severus' hair!"   
  
Deciding that this was a once in a lifetime event, Draco dropped the tapestry, and ran down the hall to the bathroom. He found Snape sitting on a stool, wearing a fluffy blue bathrobe, and a grumpy expression. Snape turned to him when he walked in. "Draco, you say one word of this to the Slytherin's..." He trailed off, after Narcissa gave him a withering expression.  
  
"Well, I do not believe I will, as I will have to tell them you are my father, and I believe that will keep them busy enough." Draco smiled a very large smile. "Perhaps this will keep Pansy away for a while!" Snape laughed, but tried to cover it up with a cough.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was a large, ugly Slytherin Girl, who was very, very obsessed with Draco. To Snape's great disgust, Narcissa decided to cut his hair the muggle way, with scissors. She started to cut his hair, and Snape wore a sad look, but laughed when she tickled his face with a piece of hair.  
  
Then Draco realized something. Snape was never ever like this. He was usually cold and unemotional. For that matter, Draco had never seen him do anything more than glare, and the closest thing he ever got to a laugh, was when he gave Draco a tight smile, which he had always given only Draco. 'No one would ever believe me if I told them about this.' Draco thought to himself. 'Except Harry, Oh no, Ron.'  
  
By this time, his mother had finished cutting Snape's hair, and was drying it with a fluffy pink towel. When she lifted the towel off of his head, Snape stood up, and shook his head. Draco was amazed at the difference he saw. Before, with the long, greasy hair, Snape had always had a long, shallow look to it. Now, his hair short and asked, he looked younger, and handsomer,   
  
Narcissa gasped. "Oh, Severus, it has been so long since you have warn your hair like this! I had almost forgot how handsome you were." Snape turned pink, and then looked in the mirror, and grinned.  
  
"I guess I do look a bit better, huh?" He looked over at Draco, and he grinned back.  
  
  
Disclaimer J.K. Rowling owns everything that is from the Harry Potter books, I own the plot, and whatever does not come from the HP books  
  
A/N Okay, I know, sort of tacky, nothing like Snape would really act, but hey, Snape and Draco are my favorite characters, and I hate how it always seems they are mean and evil for no reason. I know for a fact that even someone like Snape, could be happy and emotional.... if they felt like it! Please R/R!! I wanna know what YOU the READER thinks!!  



	10. Dreaming of... who?

Draco sighed. It had been a very weird day. First, Harry had gotten that damned letter from his father's lover, then his father died, then he had found out Snape was his father, and now he found that they would be getting married. 'What next?' Draco thought to himself.   
  
He went over to his wardrobe, and grabbed his ten pairs of black school robes, two black pairs of dress robes, and his wizard's hat. Turning around, he saw Sal perched on the corner of the bed, looking at him scornfully. He looked around his silver and green bedroom, and realized what the problem was. Sal's ebony cage was closed, and she obviously needed in. He opened it for her, and she flew in, ruffling her feathers.  
  
He grinned at her, and walked over to his huge four-poster bed, and pulled his silver trunk out from underneath. He looked at it, proudly. The trunk had been in the Malfoy family for years. He stuffed all of his clothes and his Silver Arrow 5000 (a broom better than the Firebolt) into it. Sighing, he pushed the green drapes aside, and flopped down onto his feather mattress.  
  
***DRACO IS DREAMING***  
  
"Sal, Sal!!" a girls voice called to him. He opened his eyes, and the starry night sky greeted him. Vacantly he wondered why a girls voice was calling his owl's name. "Hurry, hurry, Ricci needs your help!" Draco stood up, feeling slightly strange, and turned to see a beautiful woman with auburn hair and azure eyes looking at him, frantically. "Come on, he is in the silver circle again." She turned and he followed.  
  
***AWAKE***  
  
Draco sat up. His heart was racing. He remembered every word of the dream. But oddly enough, it felt, real. He shook his head. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself down, by mumbling an old chant talk to him by Lucius when he had been a small child. Upon opening his eyes, he heard someone open the door.  
  
"Draco, your mother would like you to come downstairs for dinner," it was Snape, his father. Draco shuddered a bit. He still couldn't believe Snape was his father. "Are...are you okay Draco? I mean, I am sure you weren't overly sad at your father...er...Lucius dying, but I was hoping you were not too upset at my being your father." He said this all quit nervously. Draco felt sad for his biological father.  
  
He pulled open the drapes, and grinned at him. Snape seemed to become less rigid. "Not at all, I mean, you are not bad at all, it isn't as if Harry Potter were coming to live with me or anything, now that would be awful." Snape shuffled awkwardly. "What?" Draco asked him, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, much to my dislike, and most likely yours, Harry Potter will be...er... staying here until the end of this school year." Draco was speechless. Snape looked at him. "You see, Sirius has not yet had his record cleared, and his aunt and uncle are moving to Ireland." Draco was still to shocked to speak. "I know this isn't exactly anything you are overjoyed about, but your mother agreed to take him in until Sirius has his record cleared."   
  
"What?!?" Draco asked him, "How come she did not tell me before?" Snape shrugged. "Are you sure?" Snape nodded. "I need to talk to my mum," he said hastily, and started out the room. Snape grabbed his wrist. He turned to him.  
  
"Do not make a big deal out of it Draco, it was Dumbledore's suggestion, and your mother feels bad for him, as he lost both of his parents, mainly thanks to Lucius, who was top Death Eater." Snape looked at him piercingly. "I like the boy none to much either, but your mother feels she is in debt, and she was very worried you would be mad."  
  
Draco looked at him, and sighed. "What a day. Now what else could go wrong." A gong sounded, signaling that someone was at the door. "Don't tell me..." Snape nodded.   
  
Snape sighed. "Look, I will keep a civil tongue, if you do." Draco grinned. He couldn't imagine Snape being civil to Harry. After all, it was Snape who had tried to fail Harry several times throughout the past six years. Snape had also given Harry more detentions than the other teachers combined.  
  
"Fine. I will if you will." Snape grimaced, and they walked down three sets of stairs, and through five secret tapestries, into the dining room, where Harry and Narcissa were speaking quietly.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, and his eyes moved over to Snape. He stared at him. "Sn... Professor Snape?" Harry asked, shocked. Draco looked up to Snape, who gave him a small wink.  
  
"Harry, meet my father... Severus Snape." If Harry was any more shocked, Draco was sure his jaw would become detached, as it was already in danger of an owl flying into it. Draco grinned, and looked up at Snape who had an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Harry, how are you doing?" Snape asked him, in a very fake, sincere voice. Harry just goggled. Narcissa stepped forward, and gave them both a warning glare.   
  
"Harry dear, Draco will tell you the details later, I am sure," Narcissa said nicely to him. "You will be in the guest room that connects Draco's. Now," she said, clapping her hands, "Lets eat, Leryn, our cook, has cooked up a wonderful dinner. I hope you like Chinese Harry?" Harry nodded, and Narcissa ushered them into seats.  
  
After an uncomfortable dinner, filled with many nervous glances and shuffling of feet, Harry and Draco excused themselves, and Draco showed Harry to his room, which to his distaste, connected with his. Not ten minutes after Draco had showed Harry to his room, a knock sounded at the door. After pulling on his black silk pajamas, Draco opened the door, and to his distaste, Harry stood there, wearing the exact same pajamas, but in scarlet.  
  
  
diclaimer I own nothing that is from the Harry Potter books (though I would LOVE to own Draco) I own the plot, and other characters not in HP books  
  
A/N Well, how is it so far?? Kind of odd huh?? Well, I guess that is just my style! The next chapter will involve Harry and Draco having a 'friendly' talk, and Harry will find out about Ron. Then, They will meet Hermione!!! OOH can't wait! Hehe. R/R please!  



	11. Harry Comes to the Manor

Draco glared at him. "Potter, what do you want?" he barked, and then caught himself before saying anything else.   
  
"Draco, is Snape really your father?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Astounded, Harry gaped at him. "Are you going to come in, or are you going to stand there and catch flies?" Draco stepped away from the door, and Harry walked in, closing the door behind him. Draco sat down on his bed, and waved Harry to a squishy green arm chair. Harry sat, and Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh, Potter... I have to tell you something." Harry looked at him curiously. "Er, I do not think you know, but, Voldemort has killed once again. Almost destroyed an old wizarding family." He stopped and looked up.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" realizing he sounded insensitive, Harry said, "I mean, we knew he would do it again, but it shouldn't affect me or anything right?" Draco looked at him, rather upset.  
  
"Potter, Ron is dead."  
  
Harry sat in shock for a few minutes. "You are kidding, right?" Draco shook his head. "No, I would know, the news, someone would have told me, not you. Nice try Malfoy."  
  
"I am serious Potter. Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred, all got killed by Voldemort, with the Avada Kadavra curse." Harry looked at him, as if willing him to say it wasn't true. But something in his eyes must have convinced him. A single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"But...why? Why Ron, why the Weasley's? They never hurt anyone, they never did anything." Draco could tell that Harry was barely holding back tears. Oddly enough, Draco felt bad for him. 'Lucius' death must have made me go soft,' he said thoughtfully to himself.   
  
"I am not sure, Potter. I...I know you probably think my father had something do with it, but he didn't, I don't think, and even if he did, well, it doesn't matter anyways. He's dead." Draco told him the entire story. Harry had not cried, and Draco was impressed, but his eyes were very red and puffy.  
  
"Malfoy, this sucks. I do not think it could get any worse."   
  
"Don't say that Potter. I said that earlier, and you showed up." Draco grinned at him.  
  
"Oh, you really know how to cheer a guy up Malfoy," Harry said to him, glaring.  
  
Draco laughed. "I wasn't trying to make you feel better, I am just telling you how it is. So, are we still going to meet Hermione at Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded. "Well, we need to set up a different meeting place then." Draco started to crawl into bed. "By the way Potter, did I mention I am Head Boy next year?" Harry just stared. "I am serious. Night Potter."  
  
He heard Harry shuffle out, and close the door. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
***DRACO DREAMING***  
  
"Sal, Ry, I am so relieved you are finally here! Ricci needs our help!" He opened his eyes, and saw another pretty woman; this one had long black hair, and pale green eyes. She ran over to him, and pulled him towards a large plush tree. She went through its trunk, and pulled him through.  
  
"Sal, Renna, Ry, I thought you would never get here." A tall, black haired man with brown eyes and a pale face looked up at them. "Come over here Sal, I need you to help me with the Levidius spell!"  
  
***DRACO AWAKENS***  
  
Draco sat up in bed. The man named Ricci had looked oddly familiar. So had the woman Renna. But who were they? Draco closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer I own only the plot and characters not in the Harry Potter books.  
  
  
A/N Sorry for the short chapter you guys!! I have to go to see my dad this weekend, and I needed to hurry and put this chapter out. I know I said they would be going to diagon alley in this chapter, but it will just have to wait for the next one. I am so sorry this is dragging out so long, but I am filled to the brim with ideas!! R/R please  



End file.
